ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Omi Yanase
is a minor character in Ultraman Tiga. He is Rena Yanase's father. He is also the head of Station Delta of TPC. History Ultraman Tiga Nine years ago, he promised with Rena that he will give Rena a lipstick in her ninth birthday. However, he and his wife divorced and he wasn't come back to give his daughter the birthday gift, which made Rena very sad and angry her father for 13 years. About Omi Yanase, he still misses his daughter and hope one day could return to the Earth to meet and keep his promise with his daughter Rena. One day, while in space station, an unknown ship nearly collide with the station, Omi warning if their ship don't reply, they will destroyed. However, this ship still come close, which makes Omi must fires Valkyrie Cannon to save 278 people in the station. While he returning to the Earth, his ship has been attacked and destroyed by Alien Reguran, which makes Rena worries and she uses one of GUTS Wing to came there immediately. Meanwhile, Captain Iruma explains for other members that Engineer Yanase is Rena's father and abandoned her 13 years ago and she appoints them to rescue these survivors in Mr. Yanase's ship. Actually, Omi still alive, he just injured and while unconcious, Shigeki Asamiya, his close friend rescues him and found he hold the lipstick, which he meaning to give Rena these last 13 years, in his hand, and Shigeki stuffs the lipstick into Omi's pocket. However, Alien Reguran appears and killed Shigeki and said that he was here to revenge for his comrades that Omi destroyed (the ship Mr. Yanase warning before destroyed above) and kidnapped Omi. About Rena, while trying to find her father, she states with Daigo that their parents divorced when she was 9 years old and Omi chose work over his family and never looked back, after that her mother didn't want anymore with him but she still worried about her father. However, Alien Reguran appears again and he kidnapped Rena. In the alien base, he tortures Rena with electric current, Omi tried his best to rescues her daughter. The alien said his wife and the young daughter were on the ship which Omi destroyed and he wants to see Omi suffers the same pain he did. Omi apologized for the people who were lost but he asked the alien didn't him respond their warnings, the alien now said that Omi was correct, he prepared to attack the Earth and he uses his space Valketta to escaped from the ship before destroyed. Omi said that the alien abandoned his family and friends but Alien Reguran said that Omi too, and he said Omi's family was nothing more than a burden to him and it easily replaced so the alien and Omi are two of a kind. However, Rena said that Omi is no coward like him and she proud of her father. Alien Reguran after heard Rena's words, he was nearly to kill the father and child but GUTS was came here timely and rescue them. The alien become giant and Omi uses one of GUTS Swing along with Rena and Daigo transforms to Ultraman Tiga to fight. With the helps of Omi and Rena, Tiga destroyed Alien Reguran by the Ranbalt Light Bullet. In the end, Shigeki's helmet was placed on his memorial by Omi and Rena, they reconciled and Omi gives his daughter the lipstick she wanted in her birthday before returning to the space. Category:Human Characters Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Ultraman Tiga Characters Category:Allies Category:TPC Category:Male Characters